La Douche ou le lit ?
by Inoubliable-Violette
Summary: Mmh un dilemme va s'imposer à House et Wilson... mais ce ne sera qu'après s'être envoyés en l'air !


Une nouvelle fiction toute fraîche,

Un YAOI citron,

Une dédicace à Mathou, Momo, Jude et à tous ceux qui pourraient lire cette fiction.

Enjoy !

IV

* * *

La douche ou le lit ?

House rouvrit difficilement les paupières tandis que son meilleur ami tentait de le réanimer à coup de baffes magistrales. Saleté de table basse… elle avait dû heurter sa tête lorsqu'il était tombé tout à l'heure… Le diagnosticien tenta de se remémorer les évènements passés, il revit son appartement, sa douleur, les coups portés à la porte par Wilson. Wilson… qu'était-il venu faire chez lui ? Et pourquoi diable n'arrêtait-il pas de le fustiger ?

-W… Wilson…

-House ? Tu m'entends ? S'enquit James

-Tbrsrmnbch…

-Quoi ?

-Ton bras sur ma bouche ! Hurla ledit House en s'échappant de l'emprise du plus jeune.

Il se releva d'un bond sans penser une seconde à sa jambe ni à sa récente chute. Il laissa donc échapper un juron peu châtié lorsque la gravité rendit son poids normal à son corps. L'homme se serait sans doute ré-écrasé sur le plancher de bois clair si son ami ne l'avait pas rattrapé au dernier moment et déposé avec délicatesse sur le sofa écossais qui trônait dans son living room.

House gémit discrètement avant de rencontrer les prunelles claires de Wilson, penché vers lui.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?

-Mais je t'en prie, répondit sournoisement le brun, ce fût un plaisir de te sauver deux fois ta putain de vie.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, siffla l'autre par habitude, mais d'un air lasse qui inquiéta un peu le plus jeune.

-Est-ce que tout va bien House ? Souffla-t-il en caressant les cheveux poivre et sel de son grand malade.

-Je vais très bien Wilson, maintenant si tu voulais bien me laisser en tête à tête avec ma vicodine, elle et moi avons à discuter… et je crois que c'est l'heure de ma série !

-House, il est 4 heure du matin et tu ne toucheras plus à ces saloperies avant que quelqu'un t'ai examiné.

-Tu pourrais le faire toi… soupira le diagnosticien avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Enfin ! Un peu de tenue ! C'est ton meilleur ami que diable ! « Il est quand même sexy avec cette nouvelle chemise entre-ouverte. House se permit de détailler son camarade plus en détail, ses cheveux d'ordinaire parfaitement peignés étaient ébouriffés et ses joues légèrement rosies par l'effort qu'il avait dû effectué pour soutenir son ami. Il portait une chemise sombre qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles abdominaux développés et un jean qui n'enlevait rien à la superbe de son fessier d'ordinaire masqué par sa blouse de médecin.

House ne remarqua pas le trouble de Wilson qu'avait causé sa dernière réflexion, celui-ci voyait d'ailleurs que House l'examinait mais il n'y trouvait pas d'autre raison que la confusion du choc, aussi tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

-Hum… House ?

-Mmh ? Grommela-t-il en relevant les yeux de sa braguette tendue.

-Te souviens-tu de la … raison de ma visite ici ?

House fronça les sourcils et essaya de se remémorer les heures précédant sa soudaine prise de drogue. Wilson se mordit la lèvre en voyant le sombre individu qui était assis près de lui sur le canapé se plonger ainsi dans ses souvenirs. Il pouvait sentir son odeur de parfum et de Marie Jeanne. Merde … il était excité.

-Non je ne vois vraiment p… Il s'interrompit en rencontrant à nouveau les yeux du plus jeune, sombres et profonds. Que lui arrivait-il ? Puis House se souvint… et sa tête tourna encore une fois…

* Wilson, dans son bureau, lui avouant malgré-lui son penchant pour les hommes. House s'était sentit coupable. Lui se savait gay depuis longtemps, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que son meilleur ami puisse l'être lui aussi ! D'un autre côté, cela l'arrangeait bien… Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de coucher avec lui… Violemment, sauvagement, partout, dans la douche ou sur son bureau… Il le voulait entièrement, pleinement… Il avoua, Wilson lui sourit, lui aussi ressentait ces sentiments envers House. Ils se fixèrent rendez-vous. A minuit, chez House.*

Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses… la musique et les bougies allumées dans l'appartement d'ordinaire si sobre, la présence de son aimé à ses côtés dans cette tenue. Il avait forcé sur la vicodine pour être plus performant… James avait dû enfoncer la porte pour entrer et l'avait découvert, gisant à terre…

-Tu te souviens maintenant ? Sourit Wilson en lui caressant les lèvres du bot du pouce.

-Parfaitement. Répondit le plus vieux. Et ce serait dommage de gâcher cette soirée…

Sur ces mots il se redressa sur ses coudes de sorte à toucher le bout du nez de son compagnon, celui-ci hoqueta de surprise avant de se détendre notablement. Fichtre… comment un simple contact pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ? Il frissonna en pensant aux émotions qui l'attendaient et se dit qu'il ferait bien mieux de prendre congé le lendemain. Ses cancéreux pouvaient bien patienter un jour de…Aaaaaah ! Que fait-il donc avec sa langue ?

Profitant du songe de son futur amant, House avait sournoisement glissé sa langue jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, titillant le bout avec gourmandise, mordillant et suçotant la boule de chair jusqu'à entendre un gémissement plaintif venant de la part de l'autre partie.

-H… House… si tu n'arrêtes pas… je… ne vais pas… tenir … bien longtemps…

House ne pris pas note de cette remarque Ôh combien appréciée et se contenta de revenir face à James, tout en déployant des millions de baisers sur son visage doux. Il fixa à nouveau les yeux tendres de son partenaire et, le retournant sous lui sur le sofa, prit possession de ces lèvres tant désirées… Se trémoussant de plaisir, Wilson ouvrit la bouche afin de permettre l'entrée de la langue experte de son ami… Décidemment, il n'allait pas dominer ce soir ! House passa ses mains sous sa chemise, tâtant ses abdominaux, se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux tétons qu'il caressa délicatement avant de retourner ses mains et d'arracher la chemise qui l'empêchait d'admirer le corps offert.

-House !

-Darling ?

-Je vais rentrer torse nu chez moi ?

-Je ne compte pas te laisser rentrer de sitôt. Murmura-t-il avant de fondre sur les lèvres rosés et satinés.

Les pantalons et la chemise de House ne résistèrent pas bien longtemps aux assauts effrénés du couple en rut. Wilson gémissait tandis que House léchait, mordait et suçait toutes les parties nues du corps athlétique.

House remonta jusqu'à la bouche du brun et glissa une main chaude et fébrile dans le caleçon de coton de son partenaire. Celui-ci eu un soubresaut et mordit la lèvre inférieur de House, l'excitant plus encore, si cela est possible. Il entama un va et vient effréné sur le phallus tendu qui se gorgeait de plaisir, les souffles devinrent erratiques, tremblants, Wilson perdit pied rapidement et sentit ses reins s'enflammer quand la jouissance vint le prendre. Refusant cette éventualité, House stoppa net son mouvement et agrippa les hanches de son amant. Se positionnant entre ses cuisses, il lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa tout en se penchant vers lui, s'enfonçant progressivement dans son antre.

Seigneur…

La vitesse à laquelle le plus âgé l'avait masturbé n'avait rien à enviée à celle de son pilonnage intensif. S'habituant très rapidement à sa présence, le plus jeune se mouvait bien vite contre le sexe de son homme, intensifiant encore l'étreinte. Après plusieurs minutes de ce rythme sans appel, James se tendit à nouveau et, enserrant plus encore le pieu de chair, jouit puissamment, lâchant un cri rauque à en réveiller la vieille voisine. House, prit d'une force incongrue, se retira et retourna son camarade de jeu avant de le pénétrer à nouveau avec force. Ce jardin béni des dieux, lui apporta quelques minutes plus tard, une libération passionnée.

House se retira et s'agenouilla devant Wilson qui peinait à retrouver son souffle. Il sourit devant cette bouille d'ange qui plus tôt lui avait fait vivre des sensations innées. House s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Bon… et maintenant ?

Inquiet, Wilson se redressa, embrassa volubilement son amant et demanda :

-Maintenant ?

-Je te prends dans la douche ou sur le lit ?


End file.
